The present disclosure relates to a package onto which a light emitting element is mounted and a method for manufacturing such a package.
A conventional package for a light emitting element, such as a light emitting diode (LED), may include a resin housing and lead electrodes, which are connected to the light emitting element (refer to, for example, Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication Nos. 2002-280616 and 2005-197329). The package will now be described briefly. The housing includes a recess (cavity). Two lead electrodes are exposed in the recess. Each lead electrode has one end facing one end of the other lead electrode. A light emitting element is mounted on one lead electrode and connected to the other lead electrode with a wire. The lead electrodes may be bent in correspondence with the mounting method the package. For example, when the package is surface-mounted onto a substrate, the ends of the lead electrodes on the surface opposite to the recess are bent to face each other. This package can be prepared by arranging a lead frame including the lead electrodes in a metal mold, injecting molten resin into the metal mold, and then curing the resin.